


旺角观音

by songyu



Category: tthy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	旺角观音

香港法例第200章117条禁娼令颁布，只要一间住所有两名以上妓女，就按卖淫场所处置。做马槛生意的只好另寻他路，开辟了一楼一凤的模式——即一间屋子里只有一名妓女。

陈宥维把陈涛从湾仔谢斐道捡回来的时候，他也不知道自己是哪座凤楼里的女人生的。凤楼的凤姐价格低廉，算是妓女里的底层，生了孩子就扔出去，陈涛跟着街上的零散马仔混，没有什么雄心壮志，遇上有人火并的时候，三十几块就可以买他凑人头打一架。

那时O记正盯三合会盯得紧，偏偏有些衰仔就喜欢逞能，谢斐道横越湾仔和铜锣湾，一条大道通天，社团一帮大佬都在，也有人敢当街闹事。

打起来后警队沿街抓人，陈宥维在三楼阳台点支烟看热闹，日落时分，夕阳剪影，他身形修长，好似画报。旁边的小马仔叉烧强问：“哥，我们不出手吗？”

陈宥维笑起来：“烂命吴的人惹事，叫他们筲箕湾自己摆平，跟旺角没关系。”

这帮人出来混，都有个江湖名号，比如筲箕湾的烂赌鬼叫烂命吴，油麻地的那个，做马仔时叫哑巴三，坐馆后改名叫哑巴皇。陈宥维在这一帮人中显得格格不入，人人喊他旺角观音。

观音菩萨慈眉善目，陈宥维长得也一副好皮囊，而且他还讲究，爱干净，杀人的时候喜欢把枪管戳人喉管子里，捏着喉咙开枪。跟其他地界的妖魔鬼怪比起来，他过得像尊菩萨，不杀人的时候喜欢煮茶喝，晚上很早就睡了，杀人的时候那就没个准儿了。

他站在阳台向下看，乱哄哄的几帮人混在一起，大多数人晦暗无光，一片黑白底色中，有人仰头跟他无意中对视。那双眼睛亮闪闪，左脸上溅了血，一片狰狞猩红。

那天最后陈宥维还是插手了，他叫叉烧强下去把那个又凶又漂亮的小孩捞上来。

陈涛上来时脸上还带着血，警惕地看着陈宥维，随时准备逃跑。陈宥维从旁边拈了一张餐巾，把他脸上的血迹擦得干干净净，露出白净的少年面容，然后捏着他的脸说：“这张脸蛋关进去可惜了，今天开始你跟着我。”

陈涛眨眨眼，一身戒备无形中松懈，整个人轮廓柔和起来。

1.

旺角有观音坐镇，观音身边带一位半截观音。

陈涛略过去做马仔一步步爬升的过程，直接跟着陈宥维混。他一身本事、说话应酬、上膛开枪，全都是陈宥维手把手教出来。起初旁人嘴里不干不净，讲他是观音养的鸭仔，后来不念了，个个讲他是陈宥维亲儿子。

半截观音的名头听着响，其实是笑话他，西游记里头，半截观音是锦毛小白鼠的诨名，一只有后台的小妖女。

平日见了面，大家喊一声半观音小观音，甚至有消遣他的，私底下叫观音娘娘。陈涛浑不在意，他也学了陈宥维的习惯，杀人戳喉管，谁惹他，他戳谁，怕什么，事后总有陈宥维善后。

今年春天刚开头，春风乍暖还寒，陈宥维难得跟他分开一段时间。陈涛半步都不想离开他，但是他让陈涛留守在旺角，他回了大陆一趟。他祖籍在大陆版图的东南沿海，小时候身世也比较隐晦，陈涛不太清楚他怎么来香港的，总之他在旺角是白手起家，跟家里人关系一般，这次回去处置了些纠纷。

回来的那天陈涛堪称翘首以盼，捧着手机不断探问快到了吗。陈涛平时做二把手，虽然年纪小，但手段是跟陈宥维一脉相承的狠，唯有在这人面前才会显露出腻歪。

陈宥维回来也不是先去见他，半路被警署的人叫过去喝茶，大约怕他去大陆做了什么不轨的事。

陈涛把O记从上到下骂了个遍，直到夜色时分，才见到他匆匆回来。他回程没坐飞机，搭了朋友的游轮，此时衣衫上仿佛还有海风咸腥，陈涛迎接他进门就抱上去，蹭在他颈窝说：“你怎么才回来，有为难你吗？”

陈宥维手指冰凉，从袖子里探出来，笑着捏他的耳朵：“还好，就问了几句话，他们哪敢直接从我开刀。”

陈涛拽着他衣服上下好好看一遍，确认他安全无虞，他从身上掏出一个盒子，抓着陈涛的手放进去：“给你带了礼物。”

“什么东西？”陈涛拆开黑色的首饰盒，里面天鹅绒上卧一条手链。

“钻石打的链子，我看着像你喜欢的风格。”陈宥维摸到他手腕处。

他看了一眼，合上盒子，无谓地扔到一边：“就那样吧，不是特别喜欢。”

陈宥维抬起他下巴：“钻石都不稀罕要，你要什么？”

陈涛手臂环上来，看向他时神色满是迷恋，连带声音都软如淙淙春水：“要你呀。”

他仰着头，去亲吻陈宥维下巴上那颗小小的痣，伸出一点鲜红的舌尖去舔，眼中盛满迷醉的光芒。

陈宥维低头压下来，揽住他腰身，舌尖探进去和他交缠，深深舔咬吮吸，含住他舌头品尝，他刚喝了一点汽水，残余的冰凉顷刻化为热情，缠着陈宥维不肯放。

他牢牢抱着陈宥维，陈宥维低声笑出来：“怎么，才几天不见，就这么着急？”

陈涛带点鼻音哼出声，蹭着他：“我每天都在想你，唔——”

没来得及去床上，就在玄关处陈宥维便把他下半身剥光，按在墙上操。他内裤还挂在一边腿弯，陈宥维就草草扩张过挤进来。说是几天，算起来也快两周了，陈涛疼到嘶一声，细声细气要他慢一点，他咬着陈涛胸前的乳珠，带起一片颤栗，含糊说：“不能慢，慢了你又要闹。”

这话是真的，要是顾及他的感受慢下来，没一会儿，他又要不满地哼着，哀求说哥哥再深一点。他被陈宥维宠坏了，回到家就娇气，既离不开陈宥维，又受不得疼，整天撩拨陈宥维，又不耐操。

玄关处潦草搞了一回，陈涛全身软绵绵，被陈宥维抱进卧室。他进门的时候卧室还是整洁的，等胡搞一通，到夜间，床单已经乱七八糟不能看。陈涛蜷缩在一边，脸颊潮红，神志涣散，陈宥维还把湿漉漉的手指戳到他唇边，诱哄说：“舔干净。”

陈涛已经没力气，但还是努力抬起头，嫩红的舌尖探出来，像只乖顺小猫一样，喵喵舔着那几根沾满液体的手指，眼睛迷蒙看着陈宥维。

才舔了没几下，陈宥维收回手指，复又探到他还湿润的穴口，将硬挺的性器送进去，继续在小猫身体里研磨打转。

陈涛呜呜咽咽求饶，眼睛蓄满水，手却拽着陈宥维不放，欲拒还迎，很欠操。

陈宥维进来得又深又急，陈涛随着他的动作颤抖，他还要欺负陈涛，故意问：“舒服吗，够不够？”

陈涛心里模糊想，他就好像是陈宥维身体的一部分，他们天生就应该在一起，用最亲密的方式。

夜晚霓虹灯闪烁，旺角身处九龙最繁华的地带，从玻璃窗看出去，能俯瞰到弥敦道的不夜灯火。陈宥维点燃一支烟，才抽了两口，陈涛从床上蹭过来，只披着一件衬衫，靠在他肩膀上，声音还带着情欲后的疲累，软软说：“给我也抽一口。”

陈宥维依言把烟放到他唇边，他皱着眉，红肿的双唇衔住陈宥维咬过的地方，轻轻吸一口，然后呛得咳嗽起来。

他咳起来也像小动物，陈宥维笑着掐灭烟，对他说：“都说你像我，哪里像了？”

陈涛眼圈泛红，有几分紧张地问：“不像吗？”

“不像。”陈宥维很果断说，“你不是像我，你是喜欢我。”

陈涛茫茫然眨着眼睛，陈宥维不知道什么时候把那个首饰盒拿了过来，打开取出钻石链子，扣在陈涛手腕，抬起来看一看，很合适，然后在他血管脉搏处落下一吻。

2.

油尖旺区，主要包括油麻地、尖沙咀和旺角，是全九龙最繁华的地方，面积不大，生意大。

油麻地的哑巴是个不中用的，谁也没把他看在眼里，他连自己地盘都管不好，不足为惧。尖沙咀做白粉生意的赵老板，年纪大，道上尊称一声五爷，拼了老命想要儿子想得发疯，各路美人给他生了七仙女，唯一的一个儿子，十四岁在旺角吃生肠，跟人斗殴，叫人打死了。

虽然这里头没陈宥维什么事，但人毕竟是在旺角没的，赵五爷来找麻烦时，陈宥维体谅他，加上把小孩打死确实不地道，就叫把人交出去，任由他处置了。

这几年陈宥维和赵五爷都没什么来往，因此赵五爷说要跟他结亲时，他下意识怀疑起来。

赵五爷年轻时长得很英俊，生出来孩子跟俄罗斯套娃似的，一个套一个，全都跟他一模一样，女儿个个英气，照理说交给女儿接班也没问题，都什么年代了，但他不，非要儿子不可。

七仙女里跟陈宥维年龄合适又会来事的，就是赵二小姐，她至今没结婚，赵五爷做主，拉下脸来邀请陈宥维。

陈宥维不太信任他，左思右想，明面上答应下来，转头叫人查一查，最近旺角都升上来些什么人，跟卖粉的几个大头牵扯深不深。

他去赴宴那天，陈涛说什么都要跟着去。开玩笑，陈宥维要去见女人，他怎么能不在场，叫他不要去，还不如叫他坠楼去。

陈宥维想了想，嘱咐他：“你要去也行，但不管发生什么，你都不准擅自动手。”

他蹭在陈宥维怀里说：“不会，我什么时候乱动过手，我最听你的话。”

陈宥维叹气说：“你最好记住。”

等到了酒楼，赵五爷年纪大，传统，楼里金红色雕龙画凤，乍一进去还以为是七八十年代的场子。陈涛心心念念找着看赵二小姐是哪副尊容，没等找见，对面先噼里啪啦摔碎一个茶盏。

陈涛头一抬，对面人惊愕地望着他，全场目光都集中到他这里。他莫名转着头看两圈，才发现哪里不对劲。

赵五爷老了，头发带着白，赵二小姐青春靓丽坐在他旁边，这两个人都跟陈涛长得有六七分相似。区别是赵五爷膀大腰圆，脸打歪了，赵二小姐女孩子家更媚气，而陈涛干干净净，鼻子眼睛脸颊胳膊都粉白可爱，被陈宥维养得极好。

陈涛眼睛瞪大一瞬，下意识想揪陈宥维的袖子，他却没理会陈涛，径自走过去坐下，笑言：“五爷，最近还好吗？”

赵五爷盯着陈涛别不开眼，啊了一声，手指抬起来：“这位是？”

陈宥维神态自若：“我儿子，陈涛。”

陈涛站到他旁边，心里哼着气，表面上眯着眼睛没什么情绪，尽职尽责装雕像。

好半天，赵五爷才回过神，一面跟陈宥维搭话，一面频频瞟着陈涛。

磕磕绊绊谈了一会儿，陈宥维听明白赵五爷的意思，油尖旺地方就这么大，多只香炉多只鬼，不如两家结亲，削了第三家，以后平分这块生意，白粉依旧交给赵家，其余的大头给陈宥维，小头给赵二小姐做——听话音，陈宥维要是不同意，他就去找油麻地那位。

赵二小姐漫不经心抠指甲，看起来没什么兴趣，倒是对陈涛比较有兴趣，几次想跟他搭话，他爱答不理，拿下巴看人。

姑娘家哪里受得了这种挑衅，眼睛骨碌碌一转，笑得娇娇媚媚不怀好意，等陈宥维站起身，就瞅准时机朝他怀里倒。

陈涛血气上涌，伸手要拦，赵二小姐也不是吃素的，几下拉扯间就开始动手。陈涛出手狠，把人按到桌子上，一脚踢开椅子，掏枪指着她太阳穴。

陈宥维在后面叫他：“陈涛！”

谈话时枪不上桌是规矩，做这行最讲究规矩，陈宥维是真的动怒，陈涛无端恼火加委屈，瞪了赵二小姐一眼，不情不愿收回枪。

陈宥维拎着他赔礼道歉，好一通周旋，才把赵五爷的火气压下去。

回去的一路上陈宥维没跟陈涛说话，陈涛也不肯先开口了，心里酸酸涨涨，不高兴。

回了家，关了门，陈宥维坐在沙发上，质问他：“你不是保证过不会动手吗？”

陈涛低着头不说话，倔强又委屈。

陈宥维等了一会儿，没等到他的回答，再开口时换了语气，颇为严厉地命令：“跪下。”

他很多年没有这样跟陈涛说话了，陈涛身形晃一晃，膝盖发软，垂头丧气跪下来。随即他探着上半身说：“过来。”

陈涛手掌撑着地面，像四足行走的小兽一样爬过来，伏在他膝头，看着他眨眼睛。他的手放到陈涛头顶，缓慢揉着说：“以后不能这么冲动，你掏枪别人也掏，子弹不长眼，老猫也会烧须，你不怕，我怕。”

他说得认真，陈涛从下向上看，乖软说：“我知道了，下次不会再犯。”

“只是知道就行了吗？”陈宥维的声音低低沉沉从头顶传过来，陈涛卧在他膝盖上，还是跪着的姿势，被他捏住下颌，嘴巴不受控制地张开一点。

这就是陈宥维对他一贯的教育方式，粗暴又原始，陈涛拉开陈宥维的拉链，把已经有点硬挺的东西放出来时，心里暗暗腹诽。

虽然不是第一次了，陈涛看着手里这根东西，还是有些无从下口，慢慢从前段先试探着舔一舔，察觉到陈宥维气息加重，他吞进去一点，含着适应，舔舐摩擦，卖力吞咽。陈宥维舒爽地喟叹，按住他后脑，在小孩柔软温暖的口腔里冲撞起来。

陈涛呜呜抗议，陈宥维丝毫不听，他早发现了，陈涛喜欢有些粗暴的方式，越是欺负他，他越柔软，温顺地承受着这种暴虐，甚至更加目眩神迷，沉醉在快感的逼迫堆叠中。

……

躺回床上时，陈涛小口喘息，迷迷糊糊还不忘中抓着陈宥维的手问：“你今天，见了那个赵二小姐，觉得怎么样呀？”

陈宥维故意逗他：“还行。”

陈涛立马扁着嘴：“不行，不许喜欢她。”

陈宥维慢条斯理看着他笑，他埋在枕头里，嘟嘟囔囔说：“你是不是就喜欢这种长相的，如果我是个女孩……”

他声音逐渐降低，撇撇嘴，陈宥维来了兴致：“如果你是个女孩——”

说着，陈宥维的手掌贴到他柔软的小腹，带茧的地方摩挲他柔嫩敏感的肌肤，带一点情色意味，磨得他面红耳赤，身体里情潮翻涌。陈宥维咬着他耳廓继续说：“那我儿子现在都能握枪了。”

可不是吗，陈宥维第一次骗他上床的时候，满打满算，他也不过是个中学生，嫩生生蓬勃稚气，身上随便掐一块地方，都能掐出水来。

第一回没有经验，痛得痉挛，陈宥维抱着他不准他逃跑，眼泪流出来就被陈宥维吻掉，身上到处是他留下的指痕和咬痕，第二天起床时腿还止不住地颤，走一步就软倒在陈宥维怀里，腿根流出来他射进去的白色浊液，整个人看起来甜美烂熟，淫靡不堪。

起初陈涛害羞，总是咬着唇不敢出声，等发现陈宥维喜欢他叫床后，就学会软软甜甜叫哥哥，学会迎合和享受，甚至沉迷于被他填满占有。

陈涛趴在枕头里，不敢看陈宥维，牵着他的手向下游走，声音轻飘飘满是害羞，鼓起勇气邀请：“那哥哥再多射一点进去，也许真的会怀孕呢？”

陈宥维手顿了顿，神色愈发晦暗。

3.

早上喝完汤，陈涛想起来问罪：“你骗我。”

陈宥维莫名其妙：“什么时候骗了？”

“你以前说带我回来是因为我长得好看！”陈涛气鼓鼓。

陈宥维不慌不忙反问：“难道你不好看吗？”

陈涛说不出反驳的话，憋了半天，转而问：“我真的跟姓赵的有关系吗？”

“你说呢？”

他想了想，回答：“我觉得只是长得像吧，我是你从谢斐道捡回来的，那种便宜地方，哪个坐馆的会去啊。”

他带着征询的目光看过去，陈宥维只是点头说：“我也觉得。”

于是日子照常过，转头春天到尾声，陈宥维把人查得差不多了，赵五爷那头也催起来，要陈宥维表态，办个订婚宴。

陈涛知道，陈宥维的志向绝不是旺角而已。他太过年轻，能稳住旺角这块地方已经很不可思议，油尖旺向来争斗异常凶残，他要压别人一头，现在正是个好机会。如果这次成功，就为以后做话事人打下极好的底子。

陈宥维展开陈涛的手掌，在里面点点画画：“我看上次姓赵的划的范围不错，如果赵家那几个小姐肯接手，就让她们继续做白粉生意，不愿意的，那只好沉水塘。”

赵家在九龙城一直做白粉生意，熟得很，陈涛点点头，赞同这个安排。

“油麻地的人确实不太行，不过他们现在忙着内斗，等回头稳住尖沙咀，我们再去插手，如果成了——”

陈宥维停顿一下，继续说：“以后油麻地归你管。”

陈涛下意识拒绝说：“我不……”

“你可以。”陈宥维肯定地说，“何止油麻地，以后整个九龙——”

后面的话没有说出来，陈宥维轻轻吻到他耳侧，炽热的吐息笼罩他：“陈涛，你要跟我并肩，我们会坐到最高的位置。”

陈涛转过头望着他。

如果这是你的愿望，那么我愿意做任何事。

出发赴鸿门宴前一天晚上，陈涛亲自帮陈宥维准备正装和衬衫，挂起来，忧愁地叹口气：“上哪儿找我这么好的人啊，亲手给心上人准备礼服，哎，有的人真是不知道珍惜。”

陈宥维正准备去射击场试枪，辩解说：“我又不是真的去结婚，去杀人而已。”

陈涛哼了一声，没理他。

等他试完枪上来时，到处看不见陈涛，接过别人递过来的毛巾擦汗，问他去哪儿了，旁人回答说去了天台。

陈宥维再上到顶楼，当初买这块地方就是陈涛看上这个露天泳池了，他想要什么，陈宥维都会给他，从不吝啬。

陈涛趴在泳池边，也不是专心游泳的样子，撩着水玩，听见陈宥维的声音，也不回头，只顾自己玩。

耳边听到很近的窸窸窣窣声，没几下，又是下水的声音，随后熟悉的胸膛从后面贴上来，陈宥维抱着他问：“还在生气呢？我又不做什么。”

陈涛懒懒散散说：“没生气。”

他们住在地势颇高的楼层，不仅俯瞰九龙区，也能遥遥望见港岛的繁华灯火。喧嚣离他们很远很远，远到无声，陈涛只能听清他们交缠的呼吸。

陈涛想起来那一年陈宥维带他回旺角，给了他一把枪，一张离他最近的床，那是所有故事的开端。那时陈宥维带他坐游轮，去太平山顶看夜景，所有色彩都是纯净快乐的。

他希望可以永远跟陈宥维在一起，这份偏执既折磨他，又让他品尝到与绝望伴生的甜蜜。这绝望倒不是陈宥维给他的，而是作为一个正常的成年人，大家都知道永远是一个多渺茫的词汇。

相较之下，陈宥维的想法单纯得多。夜色下深蓝的泳池中映着一轮明月，陈宥维想，陈涛也是他的月亮，飘飘摇摇落到池水正中央。

陈宥维蔓延出一点浪漫情绪，抓过陈涛戴着钻石链子的手，准备再落一个纯情的吻。陈涛却抽回手，很不配合的样子。

旺角大哥什么时候被他的猫扫过这种面子，顿时也不干了，一口咬住他脖颈，手开始向下滑。

陈涛装模作样推拒他，他问：“不给亲？”

“不给。”

“那给不给操？”

“……”

没一会儿，陈涛小声哭着叫哥哥，陈宥维眼睛一挑，凶他：“叫什么呢，叫声爸爸听。”

陈涛很上道，知道这时候要服软，只好抽抽噎噎说：“爸爸——”

然后就被操翻了。

第二天再醒来时，陈宥维跟陈涛说好兵分两路，陈宥维去会老狐狸，陈涛去逮七仙女。

陈涛这边一路顺利，他起初几年在旺角跟过绑票的生意，几个小姐绑来，吓唬一通，说明来意。赵五爷重男轻女，有本事的几个女儿被他打压久了，面对陈涛要么合作要么沉水塘的威胁，自然是选合作。

但陈宥维那边遇上了麻烦。

到了约定的时间，还联系不到陈宥维，陈涛心里发慌，赵二小姐好心告诉他，赵家做了万全的准备，陈宥维此时恐怕已经被拷在水管旁边，打成筛子了。

陈涛立马上车要走，赵二小姐眼珠子又骨碌碌转，给他出主意说：“你硬闯肯定不行，这样吧，我给你出个主意哦，我都是为了你好。”

她招招手，陈涛侧耳过去。

陈宥维确实被拷起来了，他还是太年轻，经验不足，错估了赵五爷的能力。赵五爷虽然也受了伤，但枪还在手，举起来对准陈宥维：“宥维，敬酒不吃吃罚酒，你要寻死，我没办法。”

这一刻陈宥维还可以冷静思考，幸好陈涛在外面，他带的人足够，再联合几个赵家小姐，应该会没事。

扣动扳机的前一刻，有人进来喊：“五爷，二小姐回来了，她说要见见陈宥维，跟他聊聊。”

赵五爷扣下枪：“怎么，她遇上什么事了？叫她进来。”

赵二小姐穿着一身红色新礼裙，腰身掐得细细弯弯，头发是柔软的瀑布，盖住两腮轮廓，眼睛分外明亮，抬起来水汪汪看陈宥维一眼，然后掠过去，低下头用一贯的摇曳步伐走向赵五爷。

陈宥维脸上沾着血，枪不在手里，紧紧盯着她。

赵五爷走过来问：“你要跟他聊什么？”

赵二小姐抬起头，似乎带着点谨慎的遗憾，不声不响走过来。还有几步的时候，赵五爷脸色一变，立马要抬枪，可惜陈涛一直准备着，动作比他快，先发制人一枪打他手腕，随即把人踩到脚下，举枪对准他。

赵二小姐的衣裳很合身，但高跟鞋陈涛实在没穿过，此时踩着赵五爷，还有点不稳，他只想快点开枪，于是征询陈宥维：“可以动手吗？”

陈宥维允许：“可以。”

赵五爷惊惶尖叫：“你干什么，我是你爸爸！”

陈涛似笑非笑，揪着他衣领，把枪管从嘴里塞进去：“五爷，不好意思，全九龙都知道我是谁的人。你乖乖去死呢，你的女儿都能富贵，你不死，她们就要沉水塘，做水鬼，夜夜与你床头唱水戏。”

笑中带着煞气，陈宥维欣赏起他最得意的作品。

枪声一响，赵五爷瞪着眼睛，不瞑目，陈涛多补了两枪，确认人死透了，这才放心扔下他。

陈宥维身上满是血迹，不知道他自己的还是别人的，但看起来并没有太大危险，因为他还在看着陈涛的裙子笑。

陈涛有些恼，过来问：“你不是说会平安回来吗？”

陈宥维也服软说：“对不起。”

陈涛飘了，枪对着手铐，不按下去，坏心眼上来，说：“叫声爸爸，我就给你打开。”

“不叫。”

“不叫你就在这里锁着吧，我走了。”

陈宥维眼睛弯弯：“不会的，你舍不得。”

陈涛气急败坏，轻轻踢了他一脚，不情不愿地开枪。

拆了手铐，陈宥维活动一下手腕。陈涛刚把枪收回去，想告诉他外面已经被赵二小姐摆平了，忽然身体一轻，陈宥维把他公主抱起来，裙摆一晃，就要向外走。

陈涛慌忙拍他手臂：“干嘛干嘛，放我下来！”

陈宥维正经回答：“娶二小姐回家啊。”

 

 

 


End file.
